


Awareness Spectrum Narcotic

by cheydinhal



Series: Combustibles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), A Surprising Amount of Emotion, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dangerous Men in Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Reciprocal Possessiveness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheydinhal/pseuds/cheydinhal
Summary: “That’s it,” Hux cooed, rolling his hips up until Kylo was sitting flush, his dress a puddle at his waist as Hux’s hands slipped back around his body. “You’re the whore, darling—you know what to do.”





	Awareness Spectrum Narcotic

**Author's Note:**

> [firstorder-pixie](https://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr asked for mob boss alpha Hux and stripper omega Kylo and I, a sleepy grad student in desperate need of fandom variety, obliged very, very happily. And surprisingly quickly.
> 
> A quick biology note, since it likely won’t be made explicit here: in my version of A/B/O, male omegas have vaginas and cocks; however, they don’t have balls, because why would they need them? Also, I refer to Kylo’s vagina as a cunt, so if that’s not your cup of tea, well, you’re an adult; you know what to do. Enjoy.

The lights of _Starkiller_ were low, flashes of pinks and purples and reds that illuminated dimly lit corners and concealed from casual observers the exchanges that went on in the shadows.  It was a far cry from the wild lights of the stage shows, but while Kylo would never state definitively whether he preferred being on the stage or on the floor, there was a certain heady primal feeling that came with meeting someone in the dark, of feeling someone but being unable to see them.

He could certainly feel Hux now, and as he rolled his hips with a knowing chuckle, relishing in the way Hux’s nails dug into the meat of his thighs, he wondered what his boss would say if he could see how much leeway Kylo was allowing the man.

Then again, even Kylo’s boss had a boss, and that boss just happened to be the man in whose lap Kylo was currently gyrating without shame, so he figured, with a sort of lazy contentment, that the alpha put in charge of overseeing Hux’s beloved _Starkiller_ club was unlikely to lodge any sort of complaint on Kylo’s behalf or otherwise, particularly when Kylo himself had nothing bad to say about breaking the rules and letting an alpha touch him like this on the premises.  Besides, Kylo thought, it wasn’t as though he let everyone touch him.

Most didn’t dare, after all, not when they figured out just who it was he belonged to.

“Christ,” Hux hissed against his neck, and while the words may have sounded desperate coming from anyone else, from Hux Kylo only heard a dark possessiveness tinged with a string of desperation that Hux would likely deny until his dying breath.  The thought made him chuckle, and he turned in Hux’s lap, draping his arms around the alpha’s neck in a move of practiced idleness.  He may have been more genuine in his moments with Hux, but he had been a stripper working under the yoke of the First Order for longer than he had been Hux’s omega, and he knew that the practiced fluidity of his moments would never fully ebb.  There would always be an element of the show while they were surrounded by _Starkiller’s_ familiar pulsing lights, so much cleaner than those at _Finalizer_ , the first club Kylo had worked at, but judging by the bitten-off grunt Hux made as Kylo rolled his hips again, there would be no forthcoming complaints from the man.

“Keeping the Empire running smoothly?” Kylo crooned, tossing his head back with a low laugh at the way Hux’s grip tightened as he thrust up, denied entrance to Kylo’s body by his trousers and Kylo’s own clothes, though Kylo supposed calling them _clothes_ was probably generous. The skimpy black dress had been tugged down over his chest earlier when Hux had been feeling generous with his mouth, and his skin was still shiny from where Hux’s tongue had pressed at the groove between his pecs before he’d made his way up to Kylo’s neck, where a familiar bite mark lay, left devoid of cover-up in anticipation of Hux’s visit.

“As if it is ever anything other than smooth,” Hux hissed, and when he drew his head back the lights flashed, the red briefly illuminating the alpha’s mussed hair and making his eyes appear dark, _hungry_.  Kylo wondered what Hux saw when he looked back, and smiled faintly at the thought.

“How am I to know when you haven’t come to visit me here in a week?” Kylo replied, lowering his voice to a husk, his fingers skimming up Hux’s stomach to rest on the buttons of his shirt, which he was sure had been wrinkle-free until Kylo had gotten his hands on it.  “I miss the fear in the eyes of the patrons when you’re present.”

Hux’s answer was the press of teeth against his neck, and Kylo hid a smirk into his alpha’s sweaty hair.  To the world he ruled, Armitage Hux was a man as impossible to ruffle as he was to outsmart, but he never failed to act the animal when reminded that there were others out there who viewed his omega stripping naked on a stage, even if Kylo was sure part of Hux’s brain _liked_ the attention Kylo got, if only so, at the end of the day, he could reassure himself that the bed Kylo always went home to was his own.

_Our own_ , Kylo thought, and while the arrangement was hardly new, the bite mark in his neck years scarred, the fact never failed to send a thrill shooting through his spine.  He rolled his hips again, picking up the pace, hooking his heeled feet around Hux’s ankles as he sped up his pace.  The scent of sex was strong in the air, and had Hux wanted to, Kylo knew they could have been somewhere more private, secluded in a room where the music was a distant thing instead of a pulsing, all-consuming beast.  That wasn’t the point, though, Kylo knew, and while his own feelings towards exhibitionism and voyeurism were surprisingly neutral for a man of his trade, he would indulge Hux his quirks—a small price to pay for the heady feeling of the man’s undivided attention.  He never felt more alive onstage than he did when Hux was present, lurking in the shadows and watching as men and women ogled and threw money at his mate, and the heat Kylo could feel searing through his body knowing that Hux was there for _him_ was nothing short of addictive.

After all, Kylo was a man of many secrets, but none he guarded more closely than the fact that he was just as possessive of Hux’s attentions as Hux was of his.  This strange thing they had, an arrangement turned into a deliberately unnamed  _more_ , was something Kylo would fight tooth and nail to keep, _had_ fought tooth and nail to keep, and at the end of the day, his own hands not free of the stain of blood and mistakes, it worked.  Kylo continued to dance, to draw fools in, and somewhere above his head Hux ran his criminal empire with a bloody ruthlessness that would make more sensible and moral people gag and faint.  And then, when their jobs were all done and over with, they would meet at the same level.

It was _trust_ , what they had, so much more important than love, and Kylo, who had never trusted anyone beyond himself before this, as he knew Hux hadn’t, wouldn’t mind in the slightest snapping a few necks to keep it.

Hux’s teeth sunk into his neck as Kylo ground down, a hand sinking into his hair to pull his head backwards, and Kylo let it happen with a soft sigh as Hux’s other hand pushed his ruined dress further down his body until it was bunched at his hips.  Tucked away in a booth, there was a chance that people would miss what they were doing, but when Hux sucked a bruise into Kylo’s neck and Kylo moaned, he knew there was little chance of them going completely unseen.

It didn’t matter.  Only this mattered, and Kylo’s concentration sharpened when Hux bucked his hips up again.

“Turn around,” Hux growled, a command, and Kylo did so without complaint, letting out a shameless keen when Hux’s hands instantly snaked around his torso, sliding up his chest and tugging briefly at his nipples before one hand withdrew, and Kylo felt rather the heard the fumbling of a belt, lifting up so that Hux could push his jeans and underwear down, until Kylo could feel the familiar and welcome press of a cock against his semi-clothed backside.

“Yes,” Hux hissed, giving a few perfunctory thrusts before he reached around Kylo’s waist and down under his dress, hands slipping to the wetness between his thighs.  Kylo let out a shaky keen when he felt Hux’s fingers push aside the lacy underwear he’d thrown on before emerging from the backroom, which turned into a bitten-off groan when he felt Hux’s fingers slip into his body.

“Already so wet for me,” Hux said, and it was his turn to croon, his head angled so that every word was spoken directly into Kylo’s ear.  “You always are.  All these alphas drooling over you, but it’s my cock you thirst for, _my_ knot you take when you can.”  He slipped another finger in, and were it not for the loudness of the music, Kylo was sure he’d be able to hear the sound of Hux’s fingers moving in and out of his cunt, a sound he had long become accustomed to in the condo they both shared, and in the backseat of the tinted car Hux was so fond of driving at breakneck speeds.

Instead of answering, Kylo merely leaned backwards, letting his head rest on Hux’s shoulder, his back and shoulders to Hux’s chest as he gave another roll of his hips, the movement driving Hux’s fingers deeper.

“Greedy whore,” Hux said, but in his voice was a sliver of awe that Kylo had become hungrily accustomed to hearing, and when Kylo turned his head to nudge his nose against Hux’s jaw his alpha laughed darkly, slipping his fingers, now glistening with wetness, out of Kylo’s body before he pulled Kylo’s hips back with a forcefulness that would have surprised anyone who weren’t aware of how sinewy Hux was under his perfectly crisp blazers and expensive shirts.

“You’ll take me here, where you work, and everyone will know just whose whore you are, won’t they?”

“Yes,” Kylo gasped, though through the haziness of sex he rather thought that the staff of _Starkiller_ already knew just who it was he belonged to.  After all, _Starkiller_ was Hux’s darling, the cave where he stored his most precious treasure, and the other dragonlings that took care of the hoard in his absence would not dare tell Hux what was and was not appropriate.  This would not be the first time Hux fucked him in the shadows of his workplace, and it would not be the last, and as Hux prompted him to lift his hips Kylo did so happily and willingly, letting out a bone-deep groan as he felt Hux’s cock breach his cunt.

“That’s it,” Hux cooed, rolling his hips up until Kylo was sitting flush, his dress a puddle at his waist as Hux’s hands slipped back around his body. “You’re the whore, darling—you know what to do.”

Kylo did, and so without further prompting he began to move, rolling his hips with abandon, thick thighs lifting himself up and down Hux’s cock until Hux lost patience and began to thrust in earnest, his mouth at Kylo’s neck, his jaw, his bejewelled ear and then down to the back of Kylo’s shoulder as he moved as fast as he dared, as fast as their positions would allow them.  Sex, Kylo had learned very early on, was not unlike combat, not unlike the martial arts he’d learned as a child, an angry thing who had never been disciplined enough, never been good enough, never been _wanted_ enough.  There were ways to do it, things to avoid during it, but ultimately it depended on the person you were sleeping with; on reacting to their movements to reach a satisfactory conclusion.  Kylo had always been good at reading people, and so sex had come naturally to him; just another thing he could teach his body to do, to excel at.  His body was his weapon, his first and last line of defence, and he had used it to survive for years before Hux had even been a blip on the radar, and he used it now, pulling every trick he knew to _prevent_ Hux from coming quickly, the opposite of what he’d used to do with his previous clients, the ones who’d seen him dance and wanted more when Kylo had been too broke to turn down the extra money.

Then again, Hux was hardly a client, not anymore, and Kylo wanted this to last, so he used his superior weight to pin Hux down as he rolled his hips, feeling the delicious drag and press of Hux’s cock inside his body, moaning unabashedly as he ground down, revelling in the way Hux’s breath hitched. He never minded relinquishing control to Hux, not truly, not now that he knew Hux could be trusted with Kylo’s only commodity, but there existed times when he derived just as much pleasure from challenging Hux as he did submitting to him.  So he enjoyed the way Hux’s hands clutched as his hips hard enough to bruise, basked in the scrape of teeth at his shoulder and the shudders that Hux’s deceptively strong body could not suppress, the way Hux was renowned for suppressing everything else.

Hux may have relished in taking Kylo apart, but Kylo relished watching Hux fall apart too, his iron control failing him as he lost himself to the pleasures of Kylo’s body.  _This_ was something Kylo could do for him the way no one else could, the way Hux trusted no one else to.  There had been other whores, Kylo knew, before him, but the scars on Kylo’s neck, in the exact shape of Hux’s teeth, showed that there wouldn’t be any after.

Just as there would never be anyone else who Kylo would let touch him like this, fuck him like this, so with a greedy sigh he lifted his hips again and allowed Hux to continue fucking up into him with enough force that with a little bit of give-and-take Kylo was almost bouncing in Hux’s lap, an unstoppable force meeting an object willing to be moved just this once, by this one force alone. And when Hux came with a low, throaty groan, his hands snaking over to wrap around Kylo’s length, his fingers sinking back into Kylo's cunt alongside Hux’s still-twitching cock, Kylo allowed himself to submit at last, back arching as his hips jerked, Hux’s seed hot inside his body.  There was no knot, but this wasn’t a breeding, and when Kylo caught his breath and lifted himself up he could feel a trickle of Hux’s come sliding down the inside of his thigh, joined swiftly by one of Hux’s fingers.

Distantly, Kylo registered the sounds of cheering as another omega took the stage of _Starkiller_ on the other side of the bar, but his eyes were only for Hux, who spun him around with firm hands on his waist and a fierce expression that wasn’t quite soft but that wasn’t his usual hard lines, either.

“Beautiful,” he said, and Kylo cocked his head to the side, letting Hux drink his fill before Hux stood, too, tucking himself away and rebuttoning his trousers before he reached out to pull Kylo’s dress back up his body.  It wouldn’t help, Kylo knew—he looked like he had gotten fucked at a club, and he had, but he was still surprised when Hux turned and reached for his own jacket, slipping it around Kylo’s shoulders.  It wasn’t a fit, of course: the blazer was perfectly tailored for Hux’s body alone, and Kylo’s shoulders were broader, his arms thicker, but he let the jacket drape around him all the same, staying silent as Hux tilted his head to the side and surveyed him, not mentioning the fact that Kylo’s own leather jacket rested just beside them on the meticulously swept floors of _Starkiller_.

“Shall we?” Hux said then, leaning up to press a brief kiss to the corner of Kylo’s mouth, followed by a swift nip, before he slipped an arm around Kylo’s waist in a way Kylo knew was supposed to mimic laziness, but instead broadcasted a whole other message: _mine_. It was a message Kylo was only too glad to encourage, and judging by the way some of the patrons of _Starkiller_ looked at them as they passed, a message not everyone was pleased with.  Still, as they stepped out of _Starkiller_ and into the cool night air, approaching the motorbike Kylo kept firmly locked in the shadows of the parking lot, Kylo found he didn’t mind that message one bit.

Their bed was made and waiting, after all, and Kylo couldn't wait to lie in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much else planned for this AU, but Bow Howdy do I have a lot of backstory thought up for it, so if you want to know more or if you want to request more (seriously, I just turned in my dissertation so I have a lot of free time coming up, especially on the lengthy plane ride I will soon be taking), either for this AU or if there are any other kylux things you want to see, please feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://tarisians.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
